The Dream
by Annabella Laurie
Summary: Shortly after Edward and Bella are back together post New Moon , Edward gets a glimpse into Bella's thoughts while she talks in her sleep. Edward POV... ... ONESHOT


**_Author's Note..._ I don't own _Twilight_... it is all Stephenie Meyer's!**

**This takes place shortly after Edward comes back after New Moon. It's just a one-shot... Enjoy and don't forget to show your love by reviewing!**

**Reviewers are the froot to my loop!**

* * *

"Bella, the sun is coming up; you need to go to sleep. It's not normal for you to stay up all night." I started humming my lullaby to her. I knew that would put her out, she must be exhausted. She drifted off and I watched as she fell into her peaceful sleep. I love watching my girl sleep. It gives me the opportunity to see into her thoughts.

Alice had convinced Charlie that Emmett, Jasper, and I were going to be out of town hiking this weekend and she wanted Bella to come over for a slumber party. I pretty much owed my soul, if I even have one, to Alice for fabricating such lies for me.

Bella and I had stayed up all night talking. Of course, she tried to test her boundaries with me like always and like always I unwillingly refused her. I had to do this right. I don't want to damn my girl. Instead I got her talking about her childhood. She pulled a folded up photograph out of her pocket as talked. I could tell it was old and worn, but I didn't see what it was of before she crumpled it in her fist; she didn't loosen her grip on this the entire night. I knew something was bothering her and I guessed it had something to do with this picture. Even though my curiosity raged, I didn't press her about it; she would show me if and when she wanted.

She told me about how she would visit her father every summer until a few years ago. Charlie used to go fishing with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater while Bella was left at La Push with Jacob and his sisters. It seemed like she spent her last summer in forks a few months before we moved here. How ironic.

She said that when she was ten years old, she came up from Phoenix to spend Halloween with Charlie. They ended up going to La Push to celebrate. I don't approve of the company she kept, but I guess I just have to accept that the Blacks are a part of Bella's life and always have been. She refused to tell me what she dressed up as and I didn't really want to know. Judging by the embarrassment flushing her cheeks, she probably dressed up like a vampire with those stupid plastic fangs. Another irony I would like to ignore.

Bella already got Carlisle to promise to change her after graduation. If it were up to me, she'd stay human, but my view on this matter was already widely known and widely ignored. I hate myself for loving Bella, but I know I could never leave her again. Knowing how much I had hurt her rips me up inside. I see her through Charlie's eyes and even worse, Jacob's eyes. A piece of her had died inside when I left. I still see it in her eyes. Even when I just leave the room, the fear is so apparent. I will never be able to leave her again. Hunting trips have to be local. My family is going insane. I'm never home unless Bella is over. I feel terrible about hurting Esme by being away, but I have to be with Bella.

Bella had fallen into a deep sleep within moments just like I thought she would. My girl is so predictable. Her deep, slow breathing warmed my chest where her head was rested. I settled in to wait for her talking. What would she say? We had talked so much already, what more did she have say? What secrets are hidden in her mind? What would she dream about? I wish I could see her dreams. I had so many questions, but her thoughts remained silent to me.

I watched her peaceful face hoping that her dreams wouldn't turn into nightmares. I saw in Charlie that Bella had nightmares every night I was gone. She would wake up screaming. After a couple months, he stopped checking up on her. Poor Bella, I am so sorry for putting you through this. I really meant the best for you. How could I hurt my love like that?

An hour had passed and still Bella remained silent. Maybe she was too exhausted to talk this morning. I didn't want that. I want to know what my Bella is dreaming about. Is she dreaming of me? The curiosity and impatience was driving me mad. I ran my fingers, oh so very gently, across her cheek. Bella is so fragile.

My touch seemed to stir her.

"Edward," she mumbled.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here," I soothed. I didn't need her having abandonment dreams again.

"Don't leave, please don't leave again."

Too late, she already was.

"Bella, I'm right here. I won't ever leave you. I promise, love."

Her words cut through me. I was stupid to think I could ever leave her. I should have known even if she did forget about me, she would still have nightmares.

"Edward…" Her peaceful expression turned sad. I don't want her to dream bad things. I want the best for her. If she didn't need sleep so badly, I might've woke her up to protect her from the nightmares.

"Edward…" she continued to mumble. "…My best friend Jacob… Edward… Edward…"

Her words didn't make sense. She was saying my name followed by Jacob's name and she kept saying 'my best friend.' Why couldn't I hear her thoughts just once?

Her face crumpled into a frown. "My best friend is a wolf, Edward..." Her hand, which had still been fisted around the faded photograph loosened and it fell from her hand.

I sighed with relief. So this is what she was dreaming about. I didn't like the idea of _my_ girl dreaming about a smelly mutt, but at least she wasn't dreaming about me abandoning her.

My curiosity couldn't handle it any more. I reached out, careful not to move Bella, and picked the picture up. I was shocked. It was a picture of that Halloween Bella had mentioned. No wonder she didn't want to talk about it. My Bella was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood and it didn't take a mind reader to figure out who the little Quillette boy dressed as the big bad wolf was. How many things can be ironic in one six hour period?

They were just children, but I could tell how close they were. Jacob was trying his hardest to make his face look mean and scary, but Bella just smiled and had her tongue sticking out at him. How typically Bella: Fearless. Best friends with the wolf who was supposed to eat her… according to the story.

"…He's not supposed to be a wolf, Edward…. I've known him his whole life. My Jacob is not a wolf…"

Why do these things happen to her? Bella is just a human and she seems to get caught up in everything supernatural.

"…But now he is… Edward… My Jacob is a wolf… He is because of you…"

Bella presented me with that interesting theory last week. What if the locals did change into dogs because of our presence? The first of them, Sam, changed shortly after we arrived according to her, before she even moved to Forks. Maybe all this isn't Bella's bad luck, and was caused instead by our presence.

"Jacob and the rest of the pack… are wolves because you are here… They were normal for three generations… and then you came back…"

She was accusing me of ruining her best friend? Wow, way to make me feel even more like a shithead, even in your sleep, love.

"…You came back… You came back… Don't leave me again…" Her dream seemed to be changing back to her regular nightmare of abandonment.

"I will never leave your side again my love," I soothed. I caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead and began humming her lullaby again.

"Edward… Don't leave me… I love you… Edward…"

"As I love you, Bella."

"Don't leave…"

"Never."

* * *

_**Author's Note... Reviews are better than old Halloween pictures.**_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews make me giddy! Leave your thoughts!**


End file.
